redsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Serium Whiteheart
Appearance Serium is 6'1", Has brown hair and eyes, light skin, and usually wears a heavy assasin's jacket. The Jacket was somthing he picked out when he started the Merc buisness in an attempt to inspire Fear after that it became a part of his image. So are people just afraid of him now because of this jacket? Kazegen (talk) 23:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Personality He is naturaly outgoing and whould perfer to let his emotions rule his actions, but his childhood years with the Whithearts have changed his personality to one that is far more logical and reasonable. He tries treat other people with the respect and dignity that he never had as a child but when he snaps every one around him is at risk. Despite his outward appearence he is heavily affected by the abuse he recieved at the hands of the elder WhiteHearts and he holds most such organizations with contempt. His hate while often his greatest advantage can just as easily hold him back. He oftan becomes deeply lost in though and begins walking pacing up and down walls and ceilings he also lowers the gravity in the vicinity, this problem is so bad that Ren has to begin tying herself down with lumen thread to avoid floating away. Weapons/Powers Serium has the power to blow things up. It is an energy type ability that overwhelms it's target. He has both Ki and Magic which allows him to use these abilites and puts him under the classification of "Blast Wizard". His gravity powers allows him to disregard gravity and walk up and and down walls and ceiling as he would normaly on the ground. although his powers grow more powerful as the story progresses. He is a reasonably good alchemist and mechanist He has a set of bracers called shadow tounge that allows him to create control and cast dark magic and hexes despite not having much skill whith them normaly. Special Attacks Blast Burn - An overwhelming explosive ability that turns an enemy's power against them at the time Blast Burn was used. Moon Walk -Serium changes his "point of gravity" to another surface and treats that surface as the ground. 0 g dog - distregarding gravity completly for extended jumps or surviving falls Moon walk (orbit) Serium chooses a large object and creates an orbit around it then procedes to orbit that object like the moon around the earth. 0 gravity zone - create a massive aoe feild that lowers or removes gravityfor everything and everyone in the effected zone. Molten fists - Seriums fists erupt with power decimating whatever the touch. Red Soul - A blend of magic and chi Serium summons a shadowy avitar of destruction that mimics his movments. Make up a cool gravity move here. I want to see that kind of stuff rather than "reverse kamehameha". Kazegen (talk) 23:06, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Weaknesses There are people and objects that are immune to his overwhelming explosive ability, and for those people he has to put strategy into his fighting. For example if an enemy launched an attack such as a spear thrust that is coated in say water then his power might blast the water apart but not get the spear. He is also somewhat of a dare devil, a trait common in Blast wizards. His hatred of his family has over the years turned into a sort of minor hatred for society as a whole and it somtimes makes him lose touch with reality. (Ie he is not a people person) He may be extreamly slow to act as he likes to make absolutely sure his foes deserve to beaten before he starts fighting, but after that it is extreamly hard to stop him. Relationships Ren Chairantsa: Bondmate Daniel Goldeneye: Best friend. History His parents are Paladin Nathan Whiteheart and Shaman Sara Cora. He inherited almost no abilities from his fathers clan and only minor abilities from his mother. While his parents loved each other His mothers family was not welcome with the Whitehearts, who rather disliked Serium himself as well so he ends up spending a lot of time running around the city. The Elder WhiteHearts are strict traditionalist who believe in hard diciplan and Serium has the scars to prove it. After some time away from home he ended up wandering through industrial section of Carnel city were he meets and old Gravity engineer by the name of Kath, The quickly discovere Serium who had always been scorned for "stupididty" was acually a genus when it came to engineering espesialy with gravity and he spent four years working with Kath. At the end of this time he bagan bounty hunting with Giles and Dan which led to his reunification with Ren. Just a minor quip: He was scorned for stupidity by his Whiteheart family, right? Just put that in there, or people will assume he was publicly known for being an idiot. If he was though, even better! That would be interesting if people in general perceived him that way. Kazegen (talk) 23:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Quotes "Spellcheck your shit." Kazegen (talk) 00:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "Learn to source so you can spell check your shit. Also, don't get mad when I'm trying to help you." --Araigen (talk) 19:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Serium appears in the work +Cross as a Gaian Rebellion member. External Links Category:Whiteheart Category:Blast Wizard